


Vampires will never hurt you

by dr7mie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, High School, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Vampire Renjun, Vampires, Werewolf Lee Jeno, Werewolves, jeno and jaemin being besties, kinda angsty?, renmin, teenage crushes, vampire chenle, werwolf jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr7mie/pseuds/dr7mie
Summary: Jisung gets attacked by a scary creature as he's walking home at night, very soon after he feels ill and strange feelings start to develop in him. Also he isn't sure why is his all time crush whom he has never spoken too before starts hanging out with him now but he doesn't want his new feelings and abilities to get in the way of their friendship forming. Except, that's what always happen right?
Kudos: 6





	Vampires will never hurt you

When his phone rings in the middle of the night he wakes up immediately, confused at first then totally panicked as to why it has to ring in the middle of the night? The light filtering through his curtain seems abnormally bright and his body freezes when he remembers it’s a full moon night today. He picks up the call as soon as he sees his best friend’s name on the screen

“Jeno? You okay ?”

“Jaemin,,, i fucked up”

“Wait what ?”

“I,,, I don't know,,,, I lost control for a moment and I attacked someone” there was clearly panic in his voice and Jaemin immediately started to feel anxious too.

“What ? oh my god where are you now ?”

“I’m home I managed to control the transformation again” They have been working on that for years now. Long time ago, when they were both still kids Jeno got transformed, he had no one but Jaemin past then, well and the werewolf who transformed him of course. At first the wolf in him seemed impossible to control but with perseverance and patience he learnt how to deal with the terrible full moon nights and they stopped being his worst nightmare.

“How’s the person you attacked ?”

“I don’t really know,,, I ran away quickly”

“Please tell me you didn’t kill them” Jaemin has always been a patient friend and his help is priceless. The first time they found out about Jeno’s “ability” he was really excited as if his friend was the hero of some teen movie. His excitement faded away quickly when he realized it wasn’t as fun as in the movies and Jeno suffered from his difference. Killing someone by accident has always been his worst fear though.

“No I obviously checked that before I ran away, he was feeling well enough to ran away too and I think he’s home”

“Mhm ok,,, do you want me to come over?”

“No don’t go out at night, it’s okay, I'm home and I calmed down.”

“Okay try to rest and have some sleep, we’ll look after him tomorrow”

“Okay i won’t sleep anyway but you sleep.” Jaemin hesitates an instant before finally saying good night to his friend and ending the phone call. 

_The next day_

“Do you remember what he looked like ?”

“Jaemin, to be honest I wasn’t really me when it happened”

“Oh yes of course sorry”

The two boys seem captivated by their conversation about finding who’s the person werewolf Jeno attacked. They know they have to find out if the attack was strong enough to transform him or not and with Jeno’s little memory of the scene it’s complicated, if he didn’t bite him deep enough the poor boy might only be a little hurt and nothing more, in other case they’ll have to explain his new condition to him and help him control his new wolf self.

“Was it a girl or a boy? Can you say his age?”

“A boy definitely. Our age for sure, maybe a little younger but not much.”

“Okay he probably is in our school then.”

“Mr lee and Mr Na would you mind focusing on our lesson?” They raise their heads suddenly for their eyes to meet their teacher's.

“Sorry Mrs”

Later during the break they’re eyeing every student passing by,

“Hey look at the kid all dressed in black there, the one with black hair” Jeno looks up to a boy sitting by himself reading a book, wearing glasses and a black hoodie.

“Yeah and ?”

“There’s scratches on his neck and cheek, they seem fresh”

“Oh” The kid indeed looks like he has been in a fight with some sort of bear or other animal.

“Let’s question him!” Jaemin says standing up

“Wait no, what are you even supposed to say?: Hello have you been molested by a wolf recently because that wolf happens to be me”

“We’ll figure it out, come on !” Jaemin drags Jeno by the hand towards the lonely boy.

“Hey you !” Jaemin tells with a smile before sitting next to the boy while Jeno stands awkwardly and the shy boy looks at them with a confused look on his face. He doesn’t answer, simply look at Jaemin as if he’s waiting for him to keep talking. The other looks kind of embarrassed

“Hum, you okay ?” Jaemin says, the younger boy frowns and Jeno rolls his eyes

“Why would you care ?”

“Hum i don’t know you seem hurt”

“I’m okay.” he says before getting up and walking away.

“Well” Jeno starts

“Don’t say a word I know it didn’t help” jaemin shuts him

“Well actually I was going to say,,, now that I see his scratches closer I can say I definitely did that.”

“Oh” Both of them seem to be thinking hard when jaemin finally says “Do you think you hurt him enough to transform him ?”

“That i can’t tell but we’ll figure that out sooner or later, if he transform it’s going to take a few days, depends on the person maybe it’ll be quicker,, but he’s going to see changes soon if he really transforms,,, the most important thing is to be with him on his first full moon.”

“Oh my god that’s scary, how are we even going to know if he transforms or not in the following days ?”

“Jaemin, wolves recognize each others with their smells”

“Oh yeah forgot about that sorry”


End file.
